memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Wounded Sky
| number = 13 | author = Diane Duane | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | reformat = paperback | reprint = August 1985 | pages = 255 | ISBN = ISBN 0671473891 (1983), ISBN 067174352X (1985) | date = 2275 | stardate = 9250.0 | altcover = the Wounded Sky HC.jpg | caption = Book club hardcover edition cover image. }} The Wounded Sky is a Star Trek novel, the 13th book in the numbered series of TOS novels published by Pocket Books. This volume was written by Diane Duane and released in . Description :A pretty alien scientist invents the Intergalactic Inversion Drive, an engine system that transcends warp drive and the will be the first to test it! The Klingons attempt to thwart the test, but a greater danger looms when strange symptoms surface among the crew and time becomes meaningless. :Now Captain Kirk and his friends face their greatest challenge - to repair the fabric of the universe before time is lost forever! Summary The Enterprise is assigned to test a new propulsion system, based around a speck of material with infinite mass which will allow the ship to blink out of existence and reappear outside the galaxy. The Klingons attack once the Enterprise is out of Federation space and the ship turns a star supernova and uses the drive to evade them. However, during the course of the inversions the crew experience hallucinations, seeing historical and future events they did not witness and each other's past experiences. Worse, their next jump is accompanied by another supernova and observation shows an area of space where entropy and the normal flow of time has ceased. The use of the drive has torn a hole with another universe where entropy does not exist. The Enterprise journeys into the anomaly, where the crew see themselves travelling through a landscape to reach the being at the centre of the universe. Spock, Nyota Uhura and D'Hennish, a crewmember whose species perceive time differently, manage to communicate with the creature, giving it self-awareness for the first time, and convince it the breach between universes must cease. K't'lk, the scientist who invented the drive, is able to weave a universe for the creature to inhabit after they are gone and stays behind when the breach is sealed. The Enterprise returns to its own universe where the effect of the breach has been reversed. Kirk finds that, as per her species' reproduction, K't'lk left behind an egg which hatches a new version of herself, who joins Scotty in working on the drive again. References Characters :Larry Aledort • Amekentra • Lia Burke • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Dabach • Niwa Awath-mánë ri d'Hennish enu-ma'Qe • Dithra • Rhonda S. Halloran • Heming • Katha'sat • Janíce Kerasus • James T. Kirk • K's't'lk/K't'lk • Mahásë • Leonard McCoy • Mayri Sagady • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Harb Tanzer • Nyota Uhura Aesculapius • Ludwig van Beethoven • DD Tauri V • Stephen Decatur • T'k'rt't • Y'tk't Races and cultures :Adarin • Altasa • Andorian • Eseriat • Hamalki • hestv • Human • na'mdeihei • Sadrao • Sulamid • Tegmenir • Vulcan Romulan Locations :109 Piscium • Acamar system • aia'Hnnrihstei • Alexandria II • Alpha Arietis • Altair IV • Coma B patrol corridor • Hamal • Iota Sculptoris • Majoris Congeries • Mars • Rasalgethi • Rukbah V • Sa-na'Mdeihein • Small Magellanic Cloud • Sol • Starbase 18 • Zeta-10 Scorpii Andor • Antares A II • DD Tauri • Earth (California • Euxine • Kazalkum • Los Angeles • Pompeii • San Francisco • Stonehenge • Tripoli • Van Nuys) • Luna (Bianchini • Flamsteed • Herigonius • Jura Range) • Mirfak XI-C (Ten-Thousand-Step Stair) • Orual • Procyon A (Serengeti • Mount Meritaja) • Sadr • Theta Carinae • Vercingetorix IV • Enterprise locations :astrocartography • bridge • corridor • engineering • observation lounge • quarters • recreation deck • sickbay Starships and vehicles Federation vessels : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Klingon Defense Force vessels : • • • • • • • States and organizations :Bureau of Planetary Works • Federation Department of Science • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet Academy Other references :Acta Mega-Astrophysicalis • adrenocorticotropic hormone • ailurin • alicorne • allcall • Alroth • altar • Architectrix • Ardrosam-G • arie'mnu • Artemis/Luna reflector • Ballad of Orange and Green • Black Fleet • Caledax • dilithium • flitter • humpback whale • inertrogen • inversion drive • Jane's Fighting Ships • kazoo • landshark • M'hektath • Neonor • nova • poker • Rofenisin • Suspenar • Thinking Planet • Unifactor • veriglas • Wolf-Rayet star Appendices Background * Although the Pocket Books chronology places this story in the year 2275, based on the experience of the crew and the level of technology described, the narrative makes repeated references to uniforms of the TOS style. The text describes uniforms resembling those of the mid-2260s decade, rather than the Star Trek: The Motion Picture-era uniforms that were in place circa 2271, which is also an issue with the cover art. This indicates that Starfleet used uniforms matching this description, of an intermediate style, for a time before changing again to the later maroon uniforms in use by 2278 (as established in ). * The cover artwork was a painting by artist Boris Vallejo. In international editions of the book, a different painting was used, the same image that appears as the frontispiece to the deluxe edition of FASA's . Images the Wounded Sky Original.jpg|Original cover image. woundedSkyArt.jpg|Cover art by Boris Vallejo. the Wounded Sky1.jpg|Reprint edition cover image. the Wounded Sky HC.jpg|Book club hardcover edition cover image. woundedSky.jpg|Reprint edition cover image. woundedSkyHC.jpg|Book club hardcover edition cover image. the Wounded Sky canada.jpg|Canada edition cover image. the Wounded Sky UK.jpg|Overseas edition cover image. derVerwundeteHimmel.jpg|German language edition cover image. derVerwundeteHimmelR.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. k's't'lk.jpg|K's't'lk. spock ws.jpg|Spock. jtk ws.jpg|James T. Kirk. ent1701himmel.jpg|The . d7himmel.jpg|D7 class battlecruiser. spockHimmel.jpg|Spock. jtkHimmel.jpg|James T. Kirk. ent1701tochter.jpg|The . Connections Timeline | nextpocket = My Enemy, My Ally }} External link * category:tOS novels